


Frisk Has A Dream

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Teachers, American History, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have A Dream" Speech, Begging, Boredom, Cell Phones, Criticism, Determination (Undertale), Determined Frisk, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Empathy, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk deserves more respect, Frisk gives me hope for humanity, Frisk has a way with words, Frisk is doing their best, Frisk lives in America for some reason, Frisk's teacher should be fired, Gen, High School, Historical, Historical References, Hope, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspirational Speeches, Laughter, Male Frisk (Undertale), Mocking, Nervousness, Pacifism, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Power of Words, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, School, Silence, Speeches, Tags Are Fun, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Wholesome Frisk, Why Did I Write This?, Words, that's how bad she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk has a dream that drives him to go into the Underground.





	Frisk Has A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting. I've been having writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like this one shot. :D

“Alright, class,” Frisk’s high school teacher said in a bored voice while looking at her cell phone. “Today, my superiors want me to have you guys give speeches about minorities for some reason. Whoever wants to get up and speak first, go on ahead.”

…

Silence filled the classroom with no one volunteering until finally…

“I’ll do it,” Frisk said, getting up from his brown desk, making sure to push his chair in and ignore the stares of his classmates. Feeling slightly nervous, Frisk took a deep breath in before starting his speech.

“It has been 100 years since the war between Humans and Monsters, and 100 years later, Monsters are STILL trapped in the claustrophobic, suffocating conditions of that retched Underground. 100 years later, the life of Monsters is still badly shackled by the chains of banishment and the collars of discrimination. 100 years later, Monsters are living in under the lonely mountain that is known as ‘Mt. Ebott’ while we are having the time of our lives. So I’ve come here today to bring awareness to a very problematic, shameful reality that no one understands the significance of. I have also chosen to give this grand, truthful speech to remind us all of the fierce urgency of NOW. NOW is the time to realize how stupid and cruel we humans have ALL been! NOW is the time to stop sitting around learning useless information and instead spread the truth! NOW is the time to SAVE Monsters and free them from the torturous underground! NOW is the time to make justice a reality for all of God’s children! If you have a soul or a heart, then you will join me in my peaceful, pacifistic quest for a happy ending for all of Monsterkind! I don’t want to do this alone. I will always stay determined to bring Monsters the justice they deserve and you all should be just as determined as me! We cannot look away. We can’t let our dreams die now! I have a dream, a dream that is deeply rooted in the American dream, a dream you should all be backing up. I have a dream that Monsters can once again hold hands with humans in peace. I have a dream that Monsters can once again see the Sun and the Stars and feel the grass that grows on this holy planet. I have a dream that you all have my dream too.”

As Frisk went back to his seat, he heard the snickers and laughs and mocking voices of the children next to him. Even his teacher was making fun of him! Frisk stormed out of the classroom. If no one would take him seriously, he’d take justice into his own hands by heading to Mt Ebott.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my take on why pacifistic Frisk went to Mount Ebott. In the words of dear Frisk, have the day you deserve.


End file.
